


Il paese senza musica

by Chu_1



Series: Le favole di zia Chu [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 14:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu_1/pseuds/Chu_1
Summary: C'era una volta, in un regno maledetto, un musico girovago, uno stalliere persistente ed una strega che odiava la musica.





	Il paese senza musica

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta nel marzo 2014. Non ci sono nomi perché evidentemente quel giorno mi sentivo particolare.

C’era una volta un regno in cui non esisteva la musica. Il luogo era bello, pieno di foreste rigogliose e città ricche; le persone erano gentili e alcune erano meno gentili, come in tutti i regni, e ad un occhio esterno tutto sarebbe sembrato normale. Perché in effetti tutto era normale, tralasciato quel piccolo particolare.

Un giorno, quasi per caso, arrivò uno straniero da un paese lontano, munito di uno strano strumento: aveva un manico, ma non era una scopa; aveva un buco al centro, ma non era una tinozza; aveva delle corde, ma non era un arco.

“Straniero,” gli chiedeva la gente del luogo, curiosa. “Cos’è quello che porti in spalla?”

“È un’arma, per caso?” gli domandavano i soldati, vantandosi l’un l’altro della potenza della propria spada.

“O forse è uno strumento per filare?” gli chiedevano le filatrici, ridacchiando fra loro.

“Magari è un recipiente per contenere elisir magici,” supponevano gli alchimisti, studiandolo da lontano e borbottando fra loro.

Il ragazzo, che non aveva mai conosciuto un regno senza musica, pensava che tutti quelli lo stessero prendendo in giro, così alzava le spalle e rideva, proseguendo il suo viaggio.

Camminando lungo una stradina che s’inerpicava pian piano fuori dal villaggio, egli all’improvviso sentì qualcosa che attirò la sua attenzione. Quatto quatto, s’avvicinò alla stalla dove un giovane della sua età era intento a spazzolare il manto di un cavallo, recitando una poesia d’amore.

Il ragazzo si fermò a guardarlo, nascosto dietro la porta: il giovane era più bello di qualsiasi principessa egli avesse mai incontrato – ed essendo un girovago di regni e di principesse lui ne aveva visti tanti – con gli occhi brillanti come diamanti, la pelle diafana come la prima neve e le labbra rosee come boccioli di rosa in primavera.

Anche la sua voce era molto bella e così melodiosa che il ragazzo non seppe resistere e, preso il suo strumento, iniziò a suonarlo, accompagnando l’altro nella sua recitazione.

Ma non appena quello udì quel suono, alieno per lui come per tutti gli abitanti del suo regno, smise di parlare, lasciando cadere la spazzola e guardando lo straniero con occhi grandi e spaventati.

“Perché ti sei fermato?” chiese quello, smettendo di suonare.

“Che cos’era quel suono?” domandò l’altro di rimando, osservando con curiosità e un po’ di paura lo strumento a corde.

Il ragazzo fece per ridere come faceva sempre quando la gente di quel posto lo prendeva in giro, ma il giovane stalliere sembrava onesto e allora lui, facendo un passo avanti, gli porse l’oggetto.

“Questa è una chitarra e il suono che hai sentito era musica,” spiegò, ma l’altro non sembrava capire e non pareva nemmeno intenzionato a prendere l’oggetto dalle sue mani.

“Avanti, non aver paura,” insistette allora, ma il giovane scosse la testa, indietreggiò spaventato e in un baleno corse fuori dalla stalla, rifugiandosi in casa.

Lo straniero rimase ferito e molto incredulo davanti a quella reazione, ma poi rifletté che forse non era uno scherzo, quello che gli facevano. Forse davvero era capitato in un regno senza musica.

Il giorno seguente, avendo passato la notte in una locanda lì vicino, il ragazzo tornò dallo stalliere, che stavolta parlava al cavallo a cui un uomo stava battendo il ferro sullo zoccolo.

“Non aver paura,” diceva, guardando l’animale negli occhi e carezzandogli il muso. “Fra poco sarai libero di tornare a correre con i tuoi amici.” E il cavallo sembrava tranquillizzarsi.

Lo straniero quasi non si fece vedere, beandosi di spiare il giovane da lontano e avendo paura di spaventarlo di nuovo; ma l’uomo lo vide e, dopo aver finito di battere il ferro, lo guardò con così tanta insistenza, quasi sfidandolo ad andarsene via, che il ragazzo non ebbe coraggio di tornare indietro, su sui passi.

“Buon pomeriggio,” salutò lo straniero, nascondendo le mani dietro la schiena.

“Buon pomeriggio, forestiero,” ricambiò l’uomo, sembrando grande e minaccioso come un orso.

“Dov’è lo strumento che avevi ieri?” chiese invece il giovane stalliere, guardandolo con curiosità e timore, quasi nascosto dietro il cavallo.

“Non volevo spaventarti, quindi l’ho lasciato alla locanda,” spiegò. Poi, lanciata un’occhiata ansiosa all’uomo-orso, tirò le mani davanti e offrì un fiore al giovane. “E questo è per scusarmi di ieri, d’averti messo paura.”

Lo stalliere allargò gli occhi tant’era sorpreso; poi le sue guance divennero rosse come i petali d’un papavero e, allungando una mano, con delicatezza prese il fiore, inalandone il profumo.

“Nessuno coglie fiori per me,” mormorò, con gli occhi che brillavano di gioia. Lo straniero sentì il cuore riempirsi di contentezza e, dimentico dell’uomo che era con loro, offrì al giovane il braccio proponendogli una passeggiata.

Lo stalliere guardò l’uomo e questi annuì, ricordandogli però di non allontanarsi troppo e di tornare a casa prima che facesse buio.

Così i due s’avviarono lungo il sentiero che costeggiava il bosco lì vicino; lo straniero gli spiegava che cosa fosse lo strumento con cui andava sempre in giro e il giovane, annusando di tanto in tanto il fiore che ancora stringeva in mano, come se fosse stata la più preziosa delle gemme, lo ascoltava con stupore, domandandogli di parlare ancora delle chitarre, degli strumenti musicali e della musica.

Quando il sole fu quasi tramontato, il giovane si riscosse da quella conversazione e corse via, tornando verso casa, non prima però d’aver promesso allo straniero di rivedersi il giorno seguente.

E così fu il giorno dopo, e quello dopo ancora, e l’altro ancora dopo, ed era ormai passato un mese quando il giovane, preso coraggio, finalmente chiese allo straniero di sentire ancora quella musica.

Il ragazzo era emozionato come non gli capitava da tempo, così quel giorno, oltre al solito fiore con cui ormai era solito omaggiare il suo nuovo amico, portò con sé la sua chitarra.

Salutarono l’uomo, che poi era il padre del giovane, e s’avviarono verso il bosco, nel luogo dov’erano soliti passare tutte le ore che trascorrevano insieme.

Arrivati lì, lo stalliere si sistemò su di un tronco caduto, stringendo il fiore nella mano e aspettando impaziente l’inizio dello spettacolo. Lo straniero gli sorrise e poi, dopo aver imbracciato la sua chitarra, iniziò a suonare.

Quando alzò lo sguardo, per vedere la reazione del giovane, non rimase troppo sorpreso nello scoprire che lo guardava con gli occhi larghi di meraviglia e un sorriso che gli riempiva le guance e scaldava il cuore.

Prima ancora di rendersene conto, lo straniero iniziò ad aggiungere parole alla musica e quasi non si stupì di trovare che erano parole d’amore.

_Oggi non ho che un canto_

_Canto solo per te_

_Senti con quanto amore_

_Questo mio cuore batte per te_

_Oggi come d’incanto_

_Canto solo per te_

_Oggi che ti ho trovato_

_Amato, resta con me_

Quando ebbe finito di cantare si accorse che lo stalliere lo guardava con ancora più meraviglia, gli occhi talmente grandi di stupore che lo straniero gli si avvicinò, stringendogli le mani per accertarsi che stesse bene.

Ma il giovane disse solo: “Cos’era quello? Una poesia?”

“Era una canzone.”

“Cos’è una canzone?”

“Quello che hai sentito. Parole che accompagnano la musica.”

Lo stalliere annuì piano e solo allora lo straniero vide che le sue guance erano di nuovo rosse come papaveri.

“Ti è piaciuta?” domandò allora, timoroso.

Quello, però, gli strinse la mano ancora di più e fece cenno di sì, sorridendo.

Anche lo straniero sorrise e quando il giovane gli chiese d’insegnargli a recitare canzoni – “Si dice _cantare_ ”, lo corresse con affetto – così fecero per il resto del giorno.

Quello che però nessuno sapeva era che nel bosco viveva una strega: era lei la causa della mancanza di musica in quel regno, perché tanto tempo prima aveva giurato che mai più le sue orecchie avrebbero dovuto sopportare tale tortura di note e melodie.

La strega udì la musica e i canti dei due giovani e, irata, giurò di vendicarsi dei due disturbatori.

Quella notte stessa, quando era più buio, s’intrufolò nella stanza dello straniero e, con un sortilegio, gli rubò la voce; andando via, poi, per buona misura gli rubò via anche la chitarra cosicché non potesse nemmeno strimpellare con quell’odioso strumento.

Al risveglio, lo straniero si accorse del furto, e corse in strada cercando di gridare “Al ladro! Al ladro!”, ma nessun suono usciva dalla sua bocca.

Spaventato, si rifugiò nella sua stanza, piangendo lacrime amare per la sua doppia perdita e disperandosi per il suo triste destino. Sicuramente senza la sua musica e le sue canzoni lo stalliere non l’avrebbe più voluto!

Così passò il giorno e lo straniero mancò l’appuntamento con il giovane, che rimase tutto il dì ad aspettarlo; al calare della notte, ormai perse le speranze, lo stalliere si ritirò nel suo letto e pianse tutta la notte, finché non si addormentò.

Alla mattina, lo straniero decise d’investigare sul furto e, non potendo chiedere aiuto a nessuno, girovagò in lungo e in largo per tutto il villaggio; cerca che ti ricerca s’imbatté nel padre dello stalliere, senza però avvedersene. L’uomo, che amava tanto suo figlio e odiava vederlo piangere, decise di seguire la causa del suo dolore, pronto a fargliela pagare.

Cammina cammina, i due s’avventurarono all’interno del bosco: più andavano avanti, più gli alberi s’infittivano e meno la luce del sole riusciva a trapelare. Finché lo straniero non giunse davanti a una casetta diroccata, dal cui comignolo usciva del fumo.

Stanco e disperato perché la sua ricerca non aveva avuto buon esito, bussò alla porta della catapecchia, con l’intento di chiedere a gesti un sorso d’acqua prima di proseguire il suo cammino.

Ma ad aprire la porta fu niente meno che la strega, la quale, non appena vide la fonte di tutti i suoi recenti guai sull’uscio della porta, s’irritò molto.

“Tu, sciagurato! Non ti riprenderai la tua chitarra e non tornerai a torturare le mie povere orecchie con la tua dannata musica!” gridò.

Lo straniero, capendo allora che era lei la ladra, la pregò di ridarle indietro almeno la sua voce, per poter spiegare all’amato cos’era successo. Senza parlare fu difficile spiegarsi, ma la strega intuì e capì che se voleva davvero liberarsi della musica doveva essere drastica.

“Va bene,” disse allora, fingendosi magnanima. “Ti ridarò la tua voce, ma solo se prometti di non cantare mai più.”

Lo straniero annuì con vigore e promise su tutto ciò che aveva di caro.

“Molto bene, allora,” disse la strega, entrando in casa e poi tornando sull’uscio con una tazza fumante. “Bevi questo, adesso.”

Il ragazzo bevve, riconoscente, ma non appena la tazza s’allontanò dalle sue labbra, egli cadde a terra come morto.

La strega rise sgradevolmente. “E adesso sicuramente non canterai più, col sonno profondo in cui t’ho imprigionato!”

Il padre dello stalliere, che aveva visto e sentito tutto, tornò indietro e raccontò quello che era successo a suo figlio. Il giovane fece per correre in soccorso dell’amato, ma l’uomo lo bloccò.

“Non puoi fare niente contro la strega!” lo avvertì, preoccupato.

“Posso cantare finché lei non si arrenderà,” spiegò il giovane, determinato. E il padre non ebbe cuore di fermarlo, accompagnandolo dalla vecchia strega.

Per prima cosa, lo stalliere bussò alla sua porta, pregando la strega di ridargli l’amato, ma quella gli urlò contro e gli chiuse la porta in faccia.

“Molto bene, allora, te la sei cercata, vecchia megera!” esclamò il giovane, per niente turbato; furioso e disperato iniziò allora a cantare le canzoni che lo straniero gli aveva insegnato.

E quando le canzoni che aveva imparato finirono, iniziò ad inventarle, cantando le poesie che conosceva.

_Un giorno qui verrà_

_Con sé mi porterà_

_Quando insieme potrem viver, lo so_

_Che per sempre felice sarò_

_Il sogno del mio cuor_

_È viver col mio amor_

_Ma son certo che_

_Lui tornerà da me_

_E il sogno realtà sarà_

 

Il giovane continuò a cantare per tutto il giorno e per tutta la notte, non interrompendosi nemmeno quando il padre lo pregava di bere e mangiare qualcosa, nemmeno quando lo scongiurava di riposare per un  solo momento.

La seconda notte, infine, la strega uscì dalla sua catapecchia, furiosa.

“E va bene, riprenditi il tuo sciagurato, se proprio ci tieni, ma smettila di seccarmi con le tue lagne!” gridò, lanciando via la chitarra – che venne presa al volo dal padre – e facendo cadere a terra il ragazzo, ancora addormentato. Poi si chiuse nella sua casetta e nessuno la vide più.

Lo stalliere si precipitò al capezzale del suo amato, prendendogli le mani e stringendole, ma quelle erano fredde come il ghiaccio; cercò allora di fargli aprire gli occhi, ma quelli erano chiusi come se fossero stati cuciti. Quando stava ormai per disperare, sentì la mano di suo padre stringergli la spalla e si voltò a guardarlo.

“Sai che cosa può svegliarlo, vero?” gli chiese e lui capì.

Ancora stringendo le mani del ragazzo fra le sue, si piegò in avanti e posò le sue labbra su quelle fredde dell’amato. E come dopo ogni bacio di vero amore gli occhi del ragazzo si aprirono e lui sorrise guardando il giovane che, ancora chino su di lui, lo osservava con amore.

Recuperata la chitarra, la voce e soprattutto lo straniero, i tre uscirono dal bosco e, di nuovo alla luce del sole, il ragazzo si mise in ginocchio e chiese allo stalliere di sposarlo.

Con la benedizione del padre, i due si sposarono una settimana dopo – perché lo stalliere voleva preparare il matrimonio per bene – e insieme decisero di viaggiare per tutto il regno, insegnando di nuovo alla gente a cantare.

E così vissero per sempre felici e canterini.

 

**Fine**

Sì, le canzoni vengono da "Biancaneve e i sette nani". Problemi?


End file.
